Broadway Mall
Broadway Commons, better known by its former name Broadway Mall, is a large shopping mall located in Hicksville, New York, United States. Originally an open-air shopping center called the Mid-Island Shopping Plaza, Broadway Mall is currently a regional enclosed shopping center comprising 98 stores, as well as a food court and movie theater. Anchor stores at the mall are IKEA, Macy's, and Target. History The Mid Island Shopping Plaza held its Grand Opening on October 25, 1956 on the site of a former boys orphanage and a dairy and vegetable farm operated by the Catholic Church. It cost $40,000,000 to construct and was built to accommodate more than 40,000 shoppers daily. It opened just as the population of Nassau County, Long Island surged and the area became a major suburban population center. On September 28, 1960, Vice President Richard Nixon, then running for President, made a stop at the Mid Island Shopping Plaza, where he gave a campaign speech. The first addition to the shopping center came in the way of the Fox Plaza North and South Cinerama, which was built as a freestanding structure at the north end of the mall. One of America's earliest "shopping mall" twin-plex theaters, it showed its first feature in May 1964. The shopping center was enclosed in 1968, renamed the Broadway Mall in 1989, renovated between 1987 and 1991, and completely redeveloped in 1995. Gertz, a department store based then in downtown Jamaica Queens, and a unit of the then Allied Stores Corporation planned the center and built a 5 level store to anchor the facility. The Gertz store was reported to be the tallest suburban department store ever built. In the early 1980s, Gertz closed their downtown Jamaica store, and this location became its new flagship store, and the Gertz corporate staff was relocated to the 5th floor of the Broadway Mall location. In mid 1982, Allied merged its Gertz division into its Paramus, New Jersey based Stern's division. All former Gertz locations were re-branded as Stern's in early 1983, and a regional corporate staff remained at the Broadway Mall store. The store was then rebranded as Macy's in 2001 when Federated Department Stores folded their Stern's Division. In 1991, IKEA opened their second store in the New York Metropolitan Area at the mall (The Elizabeth, NJ store opened 1990). Until 2003, the store was not connected to the mall (although only about 20 feet separated the mall from the store). IKEA did, however, maintain a display in the center court where its mall entrance would eventually be. It is currently one of the only IKEA stores that is connected to a mall and has a mall entrance. In 2005, Vornado Realty Trust purchased Broadway Mall, adding it to their portfolio of shopping centers across the country. Vornado later sold the mall to a partnership led by KKR in 2014 as part of a plan to shelve its regional mall holdings. On May 5, 2015, renderings surfaced on the homepage of the mall's website that appear to depict a planned renovation. The renovation of the main mall was completed, while the renovation of the food court is ongoing. In 2017, the mall's named was changed from Broadway Mall to Broadway Commons. Anchor Stores Current * IKEA (Opened in 1991) * Macy's (Opened in 2001) * Target (Opened in 2004) Former * Gertz (Opened in 1956. Closed in 1982. Replaced by Stern's. Stern's closed in 2001. Replaced by Macy's.) * JCPenney (Opened October 1999. Closed January 5, 2003. Demolished and replaced by Target in 2004.) Food court * Arby's * Charley's Grilled Subs * Chinese Gourmet Express * Hibachi Grill Express * Sbarro * Shah's Halal * Sushi.com * Subway Category:Malls in New York Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls